


A Shower In The Woods

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Ever After High, Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Caught, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, French Kissing, Kinky, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn, Seduction, Shower Sex, Showers, Standing Cowgirl, Voyeurism, ear biting, ear nibbling, waterfalls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Hunter Huntsman is spending time chopping wood just to get through the hot summer day, only to have it cut off by the sight of a certain half-woman, half-wolf showering somewhere inside the woods. What happens when this sexy sight suddenly catches his attention? Co-written by me and my friend Sirensong1029.





	A Shower In The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Me and my good friend Sirensong1029 don't own anything associated with Ever After High or any of the characters in the show. In fact, Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the respective co-authors of the EAH books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors. Anyway, since we're both sick and tired of getting writer's block so damn much, we decided to start a little fresh and go with a random smutfic from the Ever After High fandom. And the couple of course? Cerise Hood and Hunter Huntsman! So grab your Fanta Orange Soda, Tostitos with mild chunky salsa and read on!
> 
> P.S.: Both Hunter and Cerise are 18 years old and legal, so nothing to worry about!

The hot intense sweat had been pouring down straight across the forehead of one Hunter Huntsman, who right now had chopped another piece of wood for him to take to the rest of his family. Yes, he was already off on summer break as of right now, but as much as Hunter Huntsman wanted to spend his time chasing his pet squirrel Pesky around or pretty much play some bookball with Daring Charming and his friends, he had to do a favor for the rest of his lumberjack-scented family only for today. He was granted with the task of building the rest of his family a storage shed so that every one of his family members, including him, could put extra stuff inside the shed in order to make some room.   
  
Hunter already had too much axes, everyday clothes and bookballs stuffed inside his closet, so he figured that building a shed for the rest of his wood-hungry family would be an interesting change of pace. It was all he was gonna do anyway since Daring Charming was busy hanging around Apple White down at the Village of Bookend, Sparrow Hood had band practice with his band, The Merry Men, Dexter Charming was going to the movies with Raven like always, and even Hopper Croakington II was busy himself, trying to work on some kind of songwriting project with the partner that he was assigned to for Muse-ic class, Meeshell Mermaid. Right now, Hunter was pretty much hands full with the wood he was now carrying over to his cart (what is he, the Big MacIntosh of wood?). The weight of the wood immediately dragged his arms down a bit, but managed to carry on right away by putting them inside the cart he brought with him.  
  
"There we go, that should do it for this batch…" Hunter said to himself while wiping off the sweat from his forehead. Who knew carrying the wood was much more harder than actually trying to cut it?  
  
Hunter proceeded to go after his axe for a minute until…  
  
 _ ***RING RING RING!***_  
  
His MirrorPhone rang out on him, forcing the Huntsman to drop the axe right away and grab the MirrorPhone right off the cart. From the look in his eyes, it proved to be a phone call, forcing Hunter to press the 'answer' button and send the phone straight to his ears.  
  
"What's up?" Hunter asked to the caller.  
  
 _"Hey, Hunter. Feeling good as usual."_ The caller replied, identifying himself as the red-haired Chase Redford.  
  
"Good, otherwise I look like hell from the heat I'm standing in." Hunter smirked.  
  
 _"Cant blame you for that one,"_ Chase shook his head, _"Look Hunter, I know you're a bit busy and such, but if you're not too busy tonight from all this woodworking, you wanna head over to my place for some Wonderlandian bookball?"_

"As soon as I put some of the wood inside my other shed, sure." Hunter nodded before replying, "I still can't believe the fact that you gotta ride bikes in that sport."  
  
"I know, it makes regular bookball look a little less crazy." Chase smirked again, "Because with Wonderlandian bookball, riding bikes on the field causes a lot more pain but twice the fun and madness."  
  
"Definitely looking forward to that." Hunter nodded, "Anyway, I gotta go back to cutting up some more wood. The game's at 6:30, right?"  
  
"Boo-yeah, buddy." nodded Chase, "See ya until then, man."  
  
"Take care." Hunter said right before he finally hung up.

Once he did though, he placed the MirrorPhone back in his cart only to realize something was missing from his grasp.   
  
"What the?" Hunter lost his breath at the moment, "What the hex happened to my axe?!"  
  
Hunter could have swore he placed it on top of the wood. The first thing he did was place it on top of the already chopped wood, and the next minute he knew, it was gone right before his precious brown eyes. It's not like the axe ended up growing legs and hopped out of the cart. But then all of a sudden, he suddenly came to realization once he heard the sound of squirrel-like chattering right behind him.  
  
As much as he didn't want to find out who did it, Hunter slowly turned his head back to see the only creature that Hunter had expected to see stand before him:  
  
Pesky The Squirrel.  
  
"YOU!" shouted Hunter as he pointed at him.  
  
Pesky immediately decided to add insult to injury by showing Hunter the axe that he stole out of the cart. Of course, that was nothing compared to the insult Pesky would soon give to Hunter next. And it was in the form of Pesky shaking his own squirrely butt right at Hunter, which ended up pissing him off even more.  
  
"YOU'RE A DEAD ONE, NOW!" Hunter shouted as he immediately dashed towards Pesky, who decided to run away from him.

And thus, Hunter had now started to chase Pesky around a good portion of the Enchanted Forest, therefore running through a good portion of the elm trees while trying to keep his balance in tact. Pesky managed to run throughout only a good two miles while Hunter started to pick up some speed in the form of an Olympic sprinter, therefore making the chase between Pesky and Hunter intense as it could ever be.  
  
"Run all you want, Pesky. You ain't getting very far." Hunter thought to himself as managed to get himself closer and closer to Pesky.  
  
As far as Pesky wanted to run, he immediately came to a stop right by a ledge where Hunter had him cornered and done for. All he needed to do was capture him so that he could reclaim the axe that Pesky stole from the cart.  
  
"Okay Pesky, you're done!" Hunter shouted right away.

Without any limitation, Hunter immediately dove right at Pesky...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...and missed right away, forcing Hunter Huntsman to take a very long painful roll right down the hill surrounded by full of trees. Every single roll that Hunter experienced felt more painful and rib-crunching than the last. Pesky was enjoying the sweet, delicate sight of his enemy rolling down one at a time, hoping that Hunter could land smack dab into a pretty strong elm tree. But much to Hunter's entire luck, all he felt was nothing more than grass stains around his shirt followed by a couple of scrapes and bruises that he suffered from that fall.  
  
Now Hunter's entire body was officially a mess (mostly his hair). His clothes were now messed up and wrinkled as hell, and he now found himself dizzy due to his brain being rattled back and forth from those little barrel rolls.  
  
"Okay, that one I regret..." Hunter groaned to himself in pain.  
  
Right as he shook some of the nerves around his head, Hunter's ears suddenly felt the sound of rushing water enchant his small eardrums. It was clear that its enrapturous ambient noise had taken his heart and breath away, therefore building up urges inside Hunter enough that he knew what he wanted to do next.  
  
"It's a good thing I'm hearing water because I'm DEFINITELY gonna need a shower..." The Huntsman reminded himself as he walked a little closer to another part of the Enchanted Forest.  
  
The sound of the rushing waters soon got closer and closer with each step Hunter had walked on. Hunter Huntsman could feel himself closing in on those cold rushing waves. The same kind of waves that he planned to cleanse himself with once he got through the trees. Once he finally managed to get through the barrage of trees blocking his way, what he saw next captured his eyes and basically his heart with three simple words mouthing through his lips:  
  
"Oh... my... godmother..."   
  
The image he saw was a little mini waterfall pouring down like a shower on a female human being. But it wasn't just any normal human being.  
  
It was the daughter of Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf, Cerise Hood! And much to Hunter's shock, he found her wet, drenched and to his surprise, nude. There appeared to be a blush appearing across Hunter Huntsman's cheeks seeing her for the first time like this. He had never seen something so beautiful, so breathless, so voluptuous and so delicious like Cerise in this form. And not to mention the fact that Hunter immediately lost himself from all of her curvaceous glory that she was showing from a distance. Everything about Cerise in her nude form was perfect in his mind. Long slender legs that can wrap a guy's neck and snap them right to death. A ripe apple-shaped bottom that fit her form very well through her tight ripe water-soaked clit. The size of her plump melon-shaped breasts swaying slowly while the tiny little water beads drenched down her ever erect nipples. Just the sight of those features were enough to arouse the Huntsman, even going so far to feel a little stiff inside his grass-stained jeans in return.  
  
"Shit, that feels so fucking hot..." Hunter thought to himself as he bit his own tongue, clearly having the urge to tug at his jeans from this sensual sight he was seeing right now.

The urge to remove the rough fabric around his increasingly hard erection was too much for the woodsman to resist. Hunter had no choice but to slowly unzip his pants, therefore reaching into his boxers and started stroking himself in a very smooth repeatable motion.  
  
Hunter sucked in a short breath, forcing him to moan with ease," Shit... that... that feels so good..."   
  
Hunter watched as the hot wolf chick massaged her enormous breasts under the cool sparkling water through half lidded bedroom eyes. Every second those succulent babies of hers would be groped, mushed, scrunched and squeezed upon, Hunter would increase his strokes one at a time per speed, now going a little faster. Well, he didn't go THAT fast since he didn't want to wear his arm out, but he stroked his everlasting cock medium-fast so that he could wear his arm out a little less. And Hunter didn't plan on stopping anytime soon knowing the sight of Cerise bending over with his wet engorging ass would get him mega hard as ever. The hot and horny Huntsman imagined himself getting closer to her and pleasure the sweet loving hell out of her bubble butt just by using the hard end of his throbbing erection.  
  
And throbbing it was as Hunter's intense stroking caused him to splurt out a little bit of pre-cum, causing him to get a little wet himself. He kept on getting wetter and wetter as he could, watching the sight of Cerise's hands caress up her long silk-like legs while she still bent herself over. Man, did it drive Hunter's entire libido crazy. Looking at that must've made him imagined if his tongue were her hands themselves. Her stripper-like legs were enough for Hunter's manhood to spazz out of pleasure, now driving him mega close to his breaking point where he would let out one pleasurable hiss.  
  
"Oh man... OH SHIT, I'M GONNA CUM!!" Hunter shrieked out.  
  
But before he could even think about reaching that big climax though...  
  
 _ ***SNAP!***_  
  
His foot accidentally snapped a tree branch in half, therefore alerting Cerise's wolf ears right away.  
  
"Who's there?!" Cerise shouted as she turned around with a gasp.  
  
And it was a loud gasp, seeing Hunter Huntsman with his whole entire pants and boxers down on his knees, exposing his hung member for Cerise to accidentally see through her eyes. With the shock spreaded across Cerise's face, Hunter immediately pulled his pants and screamed, "OH SHIT!"

It was there that Hunter started running away from Cerise entirely. And he was running pretty quick too, going so fast that it could honestly put a marathon runner to shame. While he was running though, Hunter managed to look over his shoulder constantly to see if Cerise was catching up to him in this intense cat-and-mouse chase. It was safe to say that Hunter didn't see a whole lot of Cerise though. He must've wondered if Cerise was still changing her clothes after being startled by Hunter like that. But either way, it was clear that Hunter was now winning this chase altogether. All he needed to do was keep running and not look back.  
  
But as much he wanted to keep running, he had to slow down right away because of the stamina he was losing running. So, just to keep himself safe, Hunter hid right behind a tree so that Cerise wouldn't be able to find him. Of course, the Huntsman had to make sure Cerise wasn't still following him just by looking over his shoulder. Still there was not one trace of Cerise to be found behind him, which made Hunter sigh out of total relief.  
  
"Ohhh... thank goodness... I lost her..." Hunter said between breaths.  
  
He immediately decided to take a rest when all of a sudden...  
  
 _ ***BAAAAAAAAM!***_  
  
Cerise immediately tackled Hunter right out of nowhere, leaving him pinned under by the wolf-girl's hot seductive nude body. Hunter blushed right away at the feeling of her hot nude self trapping him all around her clutches. There was absolutely no way for him to react to this amazing, yet threatening moment that Cerise was about to unleash all over Hunter.  
  
But before she could do anything drastically, Hunter spoke out hesistantly in defense, saying a bit quickly, "Oh um, Cerise, this is not what you think? You see I can explain..."  
  
"Explain what?" raised Cerise's eyebrow, "The fact that you were getting your sick kicks watching me shower naked through a small mini waterfall without my permission?!"

"Cerise, I swear it was an accident!" gulped the Huntsman.  
  
Cerise, on the other hand, didn't buy any of this coming from Hunter himself. So she decided to grab the collar of his shirt and get all up in his face.  
  
"Accident, huh?" The wolfgirl raised her eyebrow, "Well, I don't buy any of your bullshit, pervert. And you know what happens to perverts who think they can try to peep on me."  
  
"Wh... what's that?" Hunter asked before thinking to himself, _"Oh man, this is it. Why in the hell did you have to get your sick kicks in like that, Hunter? You should've ignored what went on and let it go. Oh well, if this is it, just let her make this quick and painless. At least I'll go out with some dignity..."_  
  
Those thoughts that Hunter felt couldn't be more clear in his mind. Cerise's threatening words to him sent chills through his spine, as if she was gonna do something so drastic and dangerous to him. Hell, that was on her mind when she was looking down on him. Cerise thought of mowing him down like the half-girl, half-werewolf she was. But as much as Cerise loved to see Hunter squirm for his life, she had something different up her sleeve.

That was when Hunter felt something press onto his entire lips.

When he opened up his eyes all the way, his eyes had bulged in shock to see Cerise kissing him hard! This stunned the Huntsman right away as the fresh flavor of cherry vanilla greeted all around every corner of his mouth and tongue combined. The taste, alas, the feeling felt so much refreshing that Hunter immediately fell right into the passionate moment himself. All thoughts of Cerise malicing him repeatedly faded away with each second he spent relishing the perfect image of her lips.   
  
The kiss managed to last throughout a good minute before Cerise broke away from him just to leave Hunter even more stunned as ever, although not that much.  
  
"You definitely are such a dirty boy, are you?" Cerise smirked like the sly wolf she was now becoming.  
  
"Well, I kinda rolled down that hill not too long ago, so yeah..." muttered out Hunter.  
  
Smiling naughtily, Cerise thought up an idea once she saw the dirt spots all across his clothes, "That just won't do. Here, let me see if I can help you up and out of these clothes with a shower..."  
  
The hooded wolf-girl immediately got Hunter right up on his own two feet and took his hand so that he could follow her through the woods. Hunter sighed in relief but yet also drooled in delight at the sight of Cerise's shapely bottom swaying as she walked with her brown boots still on her feet. With those horrible dirt spots that he had around him, perhaps a shower around the tiny waterfall would do him some good. Luckily for Cerise, that was the only thing she was planning for him.

The two stepped inside the waterfall where both Cerise and Hunter's lips met passionately again, forcing the Huntsman to wrap his arms around the voluptuous wolfgirl just to keep Cerise in control. She found herself keeping Hunter in control as well, cocking her head back just to let Hunter deepening the kiss between them. This form of passion made Cerise grasp tight onto his already-wet clothing, aching to take them off his dirt-stained body. Luckily for her, Hunter decided to give Cerise the go-ahead, letting her strip him out of his clothing one at a time. The luscious Cerise blushed heavily as she gazed at Hunter's flawless six-pack, which looked so cut and so ripped that she could take a piece of coal and shred it all around, turning into a diamond. Cerise couldn't lie. Hunter was THAT shredded.  
  
As nice as she found Hunter's abs to be, there was only one thing keeping her back: His pants. Those tight form-fitting jeans of his with that big perfect bulge that Hunter possessed. Cerise imagined in her dirty little mind what Hunter looked like without those tight trousers of hers. With so much dirty degrading thoughts spreading throughout her brain, it was crystal clear what Cerise needed to do. She got her hands on both the button and zipper altogether, zipping them down to reveal one breathless sight that made Cerise utter out, "Oh my..."  
  
That sight was the image of Hunter's hard erection emerging from the tight fabric, standing around a full firm ten inches. The huntsman looked so hung and delicious that just by staring at his massive manmeat would be enough to make Cerise's mouth water in response. She wanted every ounce of him to her unclean heart's content.

Cerise couldn't help but stare at Hunters ever growing erection with lustful eyes. The sight of him standing there bare under the cascading waterfall, only inches away from her own nude body, sent tingles of warmth into the pit of her stomach. Deciding to tease Hunter a little bit, Cerise slowly started to stroke his hard member earning a well deserved gasp from the huntsman. Quickening her pace, Cerise slowly kissed down his chest down to his lower stomach and abs. It was an amazing flavor for Cerise to cherish, although it would be nothing compared to what she would taste next.  
  
Cerise got Hunter hard enough for the alluring wolf-girl to slip her entire tongue around his massive cock, getting down all ten inches of him inside her cherry vanilla-flavored mouth. She took her time bobbing her head back and forth between his massive package, relishing in the image of Hunter's pink rim charging through her little pink gag ball. Not one time did Cerise choke on his perfect erection, showing the aroused Huntsman how good she was getting at one single deepthroat. Cerise had imagined Hunter's wet slobbery cock as a delicious fruitsicle, therefore getting her tongue right around its delicious sides and sucking all the delicious tiny water sides that was dripping down the delicious treat. Hunter looked down with an amused smile, seeing Cerise down on her knees like the horny little half-girl half-wolf she was and sucking him like the deliciously fierce pornstar she was on the inside.  
  
"Ohhhhhh... hot damn, this is... this feels... good... keep going..." Hunter whispered down to Cerise, urging her to keep going.  
  
And she was still going, now breaking her tongue off his cock for a little while so that her savory tongue could feel the intense flavor of his thick scrotum. The feeling of Cerise's tongue tickling and massaging his bulging ballsack immediately curled his toes and made Hunter hiss in toe-tingling pleasure. Once she found her tongue slurping all through Hunter's erect package again, Hunter decided to take charge by grasping onto the back of Cerise's hair and thrusting through her mouth in a gentle, yet hard facefuck. The beautiful hooded vixen endured the speed quite well, not to mention she endured the feeling of his mushroom shaped penis-head pounding her tongue with hard intense scrapes that Cerise could ever feel in a life-time. The savory face-fucking continued for a good minute before Cerise felt some of his pre-cum leak from the head of his schlong. As much as Cerise wanted every part of his soaking seed through her mouth, she knew that she wasn't ready to make him blow.  
  
And thankfully, Hunter decided to stop from there and release himself from Cerise's mouth so that he could feel her fruit-flavored lips and tongue again. There was something about Cerise's tongue that made the hunky huntsman moan out of pure satisfaction. It was just the infectious warm wet feeling of her tongue swimming around his making Hunter's entire heart melt in pleasure. The two broke out of the kiss just to exchange one sensuous glare that Cerise herself started all around him.  
  
Trying to catch her breath, a soaking wet Cerise whispered to Hunter in seduction, "Please... let me hop on your cock..."

The sound of her voice got Hunter even more aroused to the point where the Huntsman literally picked up Cerise right by her legs and immediately positioned the head of his cock between her teasing clit while the red-hooded vixen managed to hang on by wrapping her arms around Hunter's tender neck, preparing for what she would endure next. A big, long lustful hiss broke inside Cerise once she squatted down on his entire ten inches, relishing in every single inch that was being injected inside her like a syringe needle. Hunter proceeded to push his hips up toward her tightened pussy, forcing Cerise's curvy bubble butt to sway and pop in response. The moans that were throwing around Cerise increased per second as her erotic cries began to get louder and louder with ease.  
  
"Ohhhhh... you're so big...! Ahhhhh, fuck!" cooed the hooded wolf-girl with a sexual squee.

Hunter continued to step up his speed, slamming his cock upwards Cerise's tender pussy walls with the pace of a bullet train. Speed like that was starting to make the hooded babe's bubble-butt a little sore to the point where Cerise's cherry was getting this close to being popped inside her. But Hunter knew to be careful of the speed he was going. He made sure to be a lot rough, let be a little fast where her anal cherry could be kept intact. With his cock basically drilling her from the upwards, Hunter's infectious ears continued to be treated by the sound of Cerise's heavenly yet continuous moans, which was soon sounded out thanks to Hunter's warm mesmerizing tongue kissing her sweet lips. Cerise's insides melted right away from the feeling, leaving her no choice but to tongue him back with a tonsil kiss of her own. The hot french kiss along with Hunter's vertical thrusting sent Cerise's loins building up with nothing more than pleasure, making her a half-girl, half-wolf in heat.  
  
Cerise found herself tired from his enchanting kiss, forcing her to immediately break away and gently turn herself right around for the horny Huntsman. Hunter found himself stroking his ever-loving phallus at the sight of Cerise bending over just to tease him off. She even managed to tease him even more by smacking and spanking her own shapely curvaceous ass-meat, getting Hunter's entire heart-rate going even by the seductive tone that Cerise was giving out to the hunk.  
  
"Mmmmm, you want this hot, curvy ass...?" The hooded vixen cooed with a murmur.  
  
Hunter immediately smirked and whispered back to her, "Oh, you know I want that ass. But first..."

It was then that Hunter took his focus off her bare curvaceous rump and focused on the one thing that the Huntsman found himself fond of:  
  
Her wolf ears.  
  
Those two furry wolf ears that she had hanging through her beautiful blackish-brown hair. He really had to admit that they looked so cute and adorable on her. The sight of her ears made Hunter's mouth water right away, as if he was looking right at some veganized appetizer.  
  
With Cerise still bent over for the Huntsman's pleasure, Hunter approached her ears like a fly and found his teeth tickling around the wolf-girl's furry earlobe. Cerise felt another seducing hiss come through her as Hunter immediately used his teeth to squeeze on the earlobe, therefore grinding it for the red-hooded babe to endure. And she was enduring it quite well as Cerise immediately absorbed any kind of pain that Hunter's teeth was giving to her ears. In fact, he found his small nibbling quite ticklish, especially when Hunter's teeth started to tease a little on the upper corner of her ear. Cerise cooed with pleasure at this painless feeling, even going so far to let out a playful chuckle with the way Hunter continued to grind his teeth right at her corners. Even so, this left Hunter's erection out in the dust, feeling like it was about to get limp on him.   
  
As much fun as biting her earlobes was, he eventually broke away from Cerise so that he could shaft himself in order to get himself hard for what could come next for her. Hunter's eyes were now immediately focused aroused her perfectly tight o-shaped hole, which right now was aching to be injected by the size of his tremendous manmeat.

The warm torrential waterfall proved to be quite the lubrication that Hunter needed for the tip of his cock to position around her ripe hole, thrusting inside Cerise just to make her stretch with delight. His hips now started to pace repeatedly in a smooth, slow motion, letting the feeling of his enlarged cock endure the incredible hole heat that she had possessed. Cerise immediately clenched her curvy asscheeks altogether, showing him and his thrusting phallus some of her incredible tightness. And tight she was as her supple gaping asshole choked Hunter's entire moving member half to death as a result. However, that kind of tightness didn't seem to effect Hunter at all as he found herself even more aroused from Cerise's tight fuckable hole.  
  
"Yes... yes... ohhhh, go faster, Hunter... get that ass! Ohhhhhhh...!" moaned out Cerise, forcing out a smirk from Hunter when he heard this demand.  
  
And he heard it with open ears as it forced Hunter's hip speed to increase tenfold, now making the penetration much more rougher, much more faster, and even much more deeper than Cerise desperately wanted from him. He went so fast that Cerise immediately clinged onto the entire tree and scratched out a good thin stalk of the wood as a way to endure the hard immense thrusting and banging caused by Hunter's desirable cock. The handsome Huntsman wasted no time showing his kinky side to her once again by taking her beautiful long wet hair and tugging it back just so Cerise wouldn't be able to escape from this incredible doggy-style pleasure she was taking part in. An ounce of sweat, mixed with the warm sensous beads of water dripping down their features, glared out gloriously in the light as it showed how much stamina and durability that both Cerise and Hunter were losing from this insane sexfest.  
  
All of a sudden, Hunter felt the head of his cock leak out with pre-cum, glistening it inside her ramming sex-hole as a sign of a possible eruption. He kept on increasing his speed over and over again hoping to fill Cerise's harness with his silky hot load. It was clear that no one was stopping Hunter from what would occur next. He could see why as he felt his cock turn into a darkish shade of red, along with the vibrating pulsating feeling that has surrounded his charging member. He wanted to drip every ounce of his cream in her.   
  
But before he could even think about doing so, Cerise desperately moaned out to him, "Ohhhh, Hunter... cum all over my wet face!"  
  
That was something that Hunter had never expected to hear from Cerise before. Did she actually tell him to his face to cum all over her? He couldn't believe it. He just had to believe it wasn't true. But it was all real. And hearing those desperate enchanting words to him made Hunter smirk even wider, knowing that what she suggested to him was even more better than having to cream himself inside her gaping hole.

Hunter obliged right away by pressing out of her stretching fuckhole and stroked the hell out of his cock long enough to see Cerise go down on her knees with her tongue open agape and her plump breasts being scrunched up for him to see. Hunter had moaned out the largest lustful groan he ever could as the Huntsman ended up shooting and spraying his hot white cum load all over Cerise's entire face and busty wet tits altogether. Like his archery skills, he was becoming quite an excellent shot, getting much of his wet silky jizz around Cerise's lips like a paint being splashed right into a canvas. Cerise even managed to get quite a taste from the Huntsman's sweet load, licking it all around her lips herself with the taste of forbidden honey craving all through her taste buds. Much to her dismay though, the hot sticky load that was drenched all around Cerise's face was gone due to the tiny warm rushing waters of the waterfall itself. But it was still an amazing flavor that Cerise cherished close to heart nonetheless.  
  
Hunter immediately found himself worn out and soaked in water thinking of the incredible sensation that he had ever felt in quite a long time. Still trying to catch his breath from the incredible orgasm that he had experience, he looked down at Cerise, who right now was licking off every last ounce of his seed known to man.   
  
Once he finally did catch his breath, Hunter replied, "Oh man... that... was so amazing..."  
  
Cerise immediately gulped out the last of his seed and replied nicely, "Mmmm, you and me both. Glad you needed that shower. You were quite a mess."  
  
"Thanks," Hunter chuckled before adding, "I so needed one."  
  
"Well Hunter, if you ever wanna shower with me sometime, you know where I'll be and all." Cerise said with a wink, obviously referring to the small mini waterfall.  
  
The Huntsman nodded right away responding to a big smile, "I would definitely love that."  
  
After all that was said and done, Hunter Huntsman immediately got redressed and headed off therefore leaving Cerise to shower in privacy inside the relaxing waterfall that has been showering her body full of ecstacy. It was clear that with both smiles lighting up their respective faces, they knew they would be looking forward to the next shower between them sometime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhh man, was this something else. To be honest, I would definitely dig this pairing so much (that of course, that's me, Warrior talking). I think Cerise would definitely dig someone who's a little kinky both on the inside and outside. I figured I'd give Hunter a little kinky edge, just so it would please him just fine. 
> 
> Anyway, enough about that. You all want to see more hot kinky smut from this couple in the near future? But then again, I have a lot of Ever After High couples to write about (except for Darabella because that's my least favorite), so let me know what you want and I'll do my best to respond! So, read, review, share some feedback if you wish!
> 
> Until next time, live long and chill long, gangstas.


End file.
